The present invention is related to a multipoint measuring system with measuring mechanism for fast exchanging of chucking appliance and automatic material withdrawal, especially it is related to a measuring system which comprises several slide guides arranged respectively at two side plates to use the three dimensional space to build up several sets of measuring components so as to meet the requirement of measuring dimensions synchronously; and the measuring device for fast changing of chucking device and easy operation has a micro adjustment set which is provided at the end of a measuring base for more convenient and accurate resetting operation, at the same time, the said measuring base can be synchronously adjusted at the left and right sides so that it can make diversified measuring jobs of the objects to be measured, and the automatic material withdrawal device comprises a set of rocker arm pin, so that the objects after measurement can automatically be withdrawn from the measuring position by means of the angle movement by the oscillation of rocker arm pin.
It is well known that a multipoint measuring system is to measure dimensions by means of measuring probes of the several sets of measuring base arranged on the base plane, which are provided at the different positions of the both sides of the objects to be measured, at the same time in coordination with some digital quantizers the measuring status will be displayed on a monitor screen and/or printer etc. electronic and computer installation and recorded for statistical analysis. Such kind of measuring implements can only do the axial measurement jobs due to its mechanical construction, and if one wants to do other radial measurement or measure different angles and directions, one should do extra measurement and such measurements are limited.
Besides, prior to measure jobs, there is an important job one has to do, namely the resetting of the measuring probes, they should be set at the right measuring position, otherwise one is impossible to make accurate measurement of the objects to be measured. However, the conventional resetting method is to move the position of measuring base by means of a water feel device and then see the information on the display to carry out the resetting job and finally fix the set screw on the measuring base. But when one fixes the measuring base, such movement will often result resetting tolerance due to the high sensitivity of the measuring probes, in such case one must do it again and it is quite inconvenient. In addition to this, the said measuring device should do multipoint measurement and each measuring base is independently arranged and should be matched on both sides in pairs, therefore, it will cost much time for position adjustment. For this reason, it is suitable for measuring the objects which are with same types and mass quantity, for it is no need to make adjustment all the time. Therefore, such kind of measuring devices are not suitable for measuring the objects of diversity and small quantity, so the consumers are hesitating to use the same. Besides, such measuring device will hold the objects to be measured at the position to be measured, and after completing the measuring job, the measurer himself should change another object to be measured, then continue his measuring job and one wastes more time for disassembling and fixing job than measuring job, this will not meet the economic requirement and is the disadvantage of the said measuring device on its application.